1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthetic fabric articles having a high affinity for aqueous media, very low linting characteristics and electrical conductivity so as to eliminate static electric charges. These fabric articles find particular applications in the form of surgical toweling, drapes, gowns, and wash cloths, for example, which are used in hospital operating rooms or where standards require.
2. Description of the Background
The fabric articles of the present invention have particular utility in hospital operating rooms where there is a need for highly absorbent fabric articles which are non-linting and essentially free of static electricity. Up to the present time it has not been possible to produce non-linting, static-free fabric articles from synthetic fibers which can be used in hospital operating rooms, and especially the toweling used in the operating rooms. There are several significant properties of synthetic fibers which render them unsuitable for such use. The first is the fact that fabric prepared from synthetic fibers is generally hydrophobic and cannot absorb aqueous media. Thus, a towel prepared from a synthetic fiber would not absorb blood, water or other aqueous media and thus would be essentially useless in the hospital operating room.
Second, synthetic fabrics have a tendency to develop static electrical charges during the drying cycle of the laundering process. Static electricity is normally generated when two different materials are rubbed together. If the resulting charges are retained and accumulated, a measurable potential is generated. If the material is a dielectric, charge builds up to the point where clinging and sparking may occur. While such static charges are inconvenient to the general consuming public and in other applications, the static charge in the hospital operating room would be dangerous since such operating rooms typically have elevated concentrations of oxygen and other flammable gases which could be ignited by the static charge. Thus, hospitals have been restricted to the use of cotton for the toweling which is employed in the hospital operating room since cotton is both highly absorbent and essentially free of static electrical charges. However, cotton toweling has a tendency to lint. Many believe it is the lint from the toweling used in the operating room which is the source of from 80% to 90% of the post-operative infections. Thus, hospitals have long sought alternatives to cotton toweling for use in the hospital operating room so as to reduce or eliminate lint as a source of potential infection.
Synthetic fabrics having useful absorbent properties are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,105 discloses a stabilized rayon web which can be fabricated into textile articles. The stabilized rayon web shows no particulate discharge (lint or the like). U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,026 discloses a cloth-like three-layer laminate material in which the outer layers are made of polyester continuous filament yarn and the middle layer is made of an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene film. This laminate material is essentially lint-free and can be repeatedly laundered without delamination.
Techniques as also known for preventing the buildup of static electricity in the operating room environment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,277 discloses a fabric strap containing conductive fibers to control the electrostatic charge accumulation on the body of an individual. The individual is grounded by means of a grounding wire connected to the fabric strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,124 discloses a protective shoe covering incorporating a flexible grounding strap to prevent static buildup while walking in the operating room.
In addition to specific articles worn by a person in the operating room, several electrically conductive textile materials are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,066 discloses synthetic polymer fibers coated with a powdered metal oxide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,175 discloses a fabric having a continuous grid system of metallic fibers in continuous metal-to-metal contact.
However, no one has succeeded in producing synthetic fabric articles which are absorbent and at the same time prevent the buildup of static charges.
A need exists, therefore, for fabric articles which are essentially lint free, free of static electricity and highly absorbent. A specific need exists for toweling material which is highly absorbent, lint free and essentially static electrical charge free.